


Fuck You

by marvey0



Category: No Fandom
Genre: im just writing for the sake of writing, im sorry if you are looking for something interesting, just a lot of words, nothing really happenes, yeah but can you imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvey0/pseuds/marvey0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written based on the Prompt Generator story: "A sidekick has a mental breakdown." <br/>No fandom, just straight up sidekick freaking out. <br/>If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry, English is my second language, that's actually why I wrote this, I'm trying to get better, so any kind of  critique would be nice, as long as it's not the "u suck ass" kind. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You

"I’m not you! I’m sorry, but I can’t go through all this shit and not feel even a little bit disturbed! I’m terrified, I feel like I will shit my pants every time something like that happens, and, honestly?? All I want right now is to hide under the nearest blanket and never go back.   
I’m tired of walking, I’m tired of being scared and I’m tired of doing THE EXACT SAME THINGS AS YOU and not getting ANY recognition!   
Ah, yes, he’s the SIDEKICK, he’ll be fine! No, I fucking WON’T BE! I don’t know about you, but I’m a simple human being who has feelings and emotions and who gets FUCKING SCARED when he’s about to FUCKING DIE.   
I respect you and I believe that what you’re doing is amazing and it’ll probably change the world, but excuse the SHIT out of me, I, a fragile sidekick, need at least a few fucking hours to cope with all the shit.   
What so you expect me to do, shrug it off, like nothing happened? Like THIS WEREWOLF didn’t just tried to SKIN us ALIVE???   
I’m sorry if this is just a normal Friday for you, you fucking piece of hero shit, but maybe, just maybe, you will stop for a second think about me BEFORE you use me as a BAIT???   
Go fuck yourself. I’m going to die if I continue on with you. I will fucking die. You fucking asswipe. Fuck you.   
The LEAST you can do is to buy me a fucking dinner."  
He ended his rant, too tired to feel angry again. What's the point, anyway?  
He looked at The Hero. The dickwad's face didn't change even a little. What a fucking ass-  
"Fine."  
"Excuse me?" It speaks. What a miracle.  
"I said, fine. I'll pay for your dinner, just. You know. Chill out. You're being overdramatic." This motherfucker.  
"I'll have you FUCKING KNOW-"  
This time the shouting didn't end until everyone in the tavern pleaded for Hero to shut his sidekick the fuck up.


End file.
